


Our Heaven

by Moonbeam (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Twin Packs [4]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, but not in our main characters and mostly just the series in a whole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: Things are not always easy for two alphas to be together, but Seoho wouldn't change Youngjo for the world.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Series: Twin Packs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Our Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel no one wanted or asked for but is here anyway. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments, kudos and hits are much appreciated and I reply to every comment, even if it's a bit late <3

Seoho got back into bed with his boyfriend, smiling when Youngjo rolled over, wrapping an arm around him. "Why did you get up?" Youngjo mumbled, "the only person who gets up this early on a Sunday is Geonhak, and I'm not entirely sure he's real." Youngjo pressed a kiss to Seoho's cheek. "Who gets up and leaves their mate in bed for the gym?" 

"Speaking of Dongju, Dongmyeong is on our couch." 

"Is he at least dressed?" 

"He's clearly been out clubbing." Seoho said softly, Youngjo nodded pressing a kiss to Seoho's shoulder, his eyes now open. "I can smell an alpha on him." Seoho shut his own eyes, "not Giwook." 

"He wouldn't be here if it was Giwook." Youngjo mumbled, still leaving soft kisses on Seoho's shoulder. "Everyone is going to be asleep for a while longer." Seoho tried not to roll his eyes at Youngjo's words. "Not that it matters anyway, Dongju and Geonhak are going at it all the time." 

"They're talking about having a baby." Seoho said, pulling Youngjo's arm tighter around him. "Maybe... after they've started their family, we could take the next step." Seoho knew kids meant a lot to Youngjo, it had been one of his biggest concerns when they had first gotten together and Youngjo had realised that he also was attracted to alphas. "I mean... it's a little bit harder because we aren't-" 

"We _are_ normal." Youngjo tightened his arm around Seoho. "We are. Just because some people don't see it like that doesn't mean we aren't." 

"Over half the adoption agencies in the city require a mate bond." Seoho said quietly. 

"We'll go to one that doesn't, or we'll do a surrogate, Seoho, you're the love of my life." Youngjo pulled him in for a kiss on the lips. "I love you Lee Seoho." 

"I love you Kim Youngjo." Seoho said back, smiling against the other's lips. "I love you so much." Seoho grinned pulling him closer for another kiss. Laughing when Youngjo managed to get him on his back, with Youngjo over him, kissing him deeply. "Jo - Dongmyeong doesn't know we're together." Seoho breathed out and Youngjo stopped and looked at him. 

"And?" 

"And he doesn't know." Seoho said softly, gently cupping Youngjo's cheek. "Dongju didn't want to tell him about us." 

"Why?" 

"He didn't want- look it's hard-" Youngjo had shifted off of Seoho now and was just sat on the end of the bed. 

"I thought the whole point of us making a pack was because we didn't want to be ashamed anymore." Youngjo said and Seoho pushed himself up so he was sat next to the man, throwing one of his legs over Youngjo's lap and wrapping his arms around him. He pressed a kiss to Youngjo's cheek. 

"Youngjo, I'm not ashamed of loving you. I wouldn't want to love anyone else." He said softly. "But Dongju, he thought it was better not to let his twin's pack know that his pack leader is with someone like me." 

"Someone wonderful, hard working, loving and most of all compassionate?" Youngjo said and Seoho couldn't help but laugh and give him another kiss. 

"You know what I mean. He just isn't sure if Dongmyeong and his pack would accept us." Seoho said gently fixing Youngjo's hair. "I mean I could understand them being jealous, I did get an exceptionally gorgeous man to be my boyfriend." He swung round so he was sat on Youngjo's lap, knees either side of his hips. Youngjo naturally moved his hands to rest on Seoho's hips. "I don't really think Dongmyeong has much grounds to judge us considering he's sleeping with any alpha who's not his true mate." Seoho said before kissing Youngjo slowly. "I just don't want to put Dongju in a position he's not ready for." 

"We're not doing anything wrong." Youngjo said gently against Seoho's lips. "And Dongmyeong... it's difficult because he's Dongju's twin so obviously Dongju cares about his opinion of our pack but I can't stop myself loving you." Youngjo kissed Seoho again with a grin. "We can be quiet." Youngjo laughed against Seoho's lips and the other was unable to turn him down, not when he looked as gorgeous as Youngjo always managed to look in the morning. Seoho was glad that both of them were already in just their underwear - Seoho hadn't gotten dressed before getting up earlier because he had assumed he would be the only person awake. Youngjo kissed him deeply, it was obvious where Youngjo wanted to take this - and Seoho was more than willing to go there. One hand resting flat against Youngjo's chest, curling his fingers slightly against the others chest as Youngjo pulled his hips closer. 

Youngjo's hands squeezed his ass and Seoho gasped against the kiss, he pulled back and moved to kiss along Youngjo's jaw, hand sliding down Youngjo's chest and past the others toned but not ripped abs. Seoho thought Youngjo's body was perfection - not everyone had to literally look like Adonis. As Seoho's hand brushed over Youngjo's crotch, the other pulled him closer, their chests pressing against each other, setting Seoho's skin ablaze. Seoho shifted slightly, he wanted Youngjo on his back, he wanted to kiss down his chest and take his time watching the man's breath hitch, but he knew that Youngjo was not in the mood to wait that long - and Seoho was pretty sure that he would also be far too impatient today.

Seoho managed to get his hand in a good enough position to cup Youngjo, giving him a squeeze. "How are you already half hard?" Seoho teased, as if Youngjo's hands weren't causing the same reaction in him. He moved to kiss him again, neither of them were passive, and both of them both gave and received it when they were intimate. Although today Seoho wanted Youngjo in him and he knew that was what Youngjo was thinking too. Youngjo rolled his hips up against Seoho's hands causing his hand to brush against his own crotch. "Jo." Seoho breathed out against him. 

"You're the one making me this hard." Youngjo said, voice almost a growl, Seoho knew the man was getting frustrated with just touching and kissing. Seoho ran his hand back up Youngjo's chest and kissed him softly. Youngjo pulled Seoho's hips hard so they were pressed against each other, crotches pressed against each other. 

"Jo." Seoho gasped against the other, he tried not to make a sound when Youngjo moved them. He was quick and Seoho barely even had time to register what the other was doing and his back was pressed against the bed. He arched slightly, moving to pull the other for a soft kiss. "Jo." He said, watching as Youngjo slowly hooked his fingers into his underwear and pulled them off. Youngjo's hand found Seoho's dick and gave it a few gentle strokes, other hand tracing up Seoho's side. Youngjo's eyes were on his and Seoho bit his lip harder - his boyfriend's eyes were intense, and he always found himself drawn into him. Youngjo shifted so he was able to kiss over Seoho's dick, kissing from the base of his shaft to the tip, and Seoho could feel himself twitch against Youngjo's hand. Youngjo gently took him into his mouth, teasing the tip. "Jo - you don't-" Seoho whined a little as Youngjo went down a little further. "Jo, baby, you don't have to." Seoho breathed out, Youngjo did not really like to give oral sex so this was rare but also Seoho didn't want to Youngjo to push himself. 

Youngjo pulled off and kissed up Seoho's body to his lips, giving him a slow kiss. "If you want me to-"

"No." Seoho said kissing Youngjo, hand cupping Youngjo's cheek. "I am too horny anyway." Seoho breathed, Youngjo's hand between them stroking Seoho slowly. "I'd finish before you started if you blew me." Seoho was honest, pulling Youngjo for a harder kiss. Youngjo pulled back and moved to grab the lube from their bedside table. Seoho was still lay back on the bed watching Youngjo, eyes tracing over the man, he could never get enough of Youngjo - and he knew the other alpha knew that. 

Youngjo came back and knelt between Seoho's legs, he gently coated his fingers and traced a finger over Seoho's entrance making his breath shudder. "You sure you can keep it down?" Seoho rolled his eyes, one leg shifting, bending his knee slightly when Youngjo pushed a finger in. Youngjo kept going, slowly moving his finger inside Seoho. It hadn't been too long since it had been like that, but Seoho always struggled to relax at first - it had been years since they'd started having sex but still. Youngjo lent down to kiss him. "C'mon Seoho, relax for me, you know I'm going to look after you." 

Seoho kissed back, managing to relax himself, allowing Youngjo to keep opening him, he was gentle and even with both of them dying to touch each other Youngjo was careful. The third finger made Seoho's breath catch as he closed his eyes, trying to adjust. Youngjo gently kissed over his neck, trying to coax him into relaxing. "Are you going to knot me?" Seoho breathed out. 

"Do you want me to?" Youngjo said quietly. They didn't do it very often, it ached and it was uncomfortable but sometimes it was something they craved from each other. 

"I want to feel all of you." Seoho breathed out, face flushing, he hated having to ask for things like this. Youngjo was always gentle with him at first, and Seoho tried not to think about their status as he watched Youngjo stroke himself, coating himself in lube, if he was an omega this would not be a necessity. They were both alphas and they were not made to be with each other like this, but it felt _right_. 

Youngjo moved slow, leaning down so they were kissing, taking each other in, it was intimate in the most wonderful way and Seoho was sure that they were put on the Earth to be with each other, loving each other was something that was so natural. He didn't care if anyone had anything to say about it. He knew he'd stopped focussing on keeping quiet, and he didn't care if anyone heard. 

Seoho shut his eyes tight when he started to feel Youngjo's knot inflating. "I can hold it back." Youngjo said softly, kissing over Seoho's jaw. "I don't want to hurt you." 

"I'll adjust." Seoho said through gritted teeth, he wanted this. He wanted Youngjo. Youngjo's knot swelled and he stilled, releasing into Seoho before the other alpha fell forward resting against Seoho, kissing at his neck. Seoho's fingers gently carded through Youngjo's hair. "I love you." 

"I love you too Seoho." Youngjo said quietly, kissing his lips again. "You didn't finish-" 

"It doesn't matter." Seoho said quietly, although Youngjo had shifted slightly, stroking Seoho gently, until Seoho came between them. Seoho's breath uneven as he came down from his high. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Mhm, I forgot how big your knot is." Seoho mumbled. 

"You don't have to take it - you know that." 

"I wanted it today." Seoho sighed, "I wanted all of you. To be normal." 

"We are-" Youngjo said gently, he was clearly fighting drowsiness. Youngjo gave Seoho soft kisses, he was going to fall back asleep soon, Seoho just hoped they'd have enough time for the knot to deflate before hand. "You're gorgeous Seoho." 

"You literally are just saying this because your knot is in me." 

"No... I was thinking it before then." Youngjo pouted a little. 

"Mhm, sure you were." Seoho teased, kissing him again gently. Youngjo moved to his side after his knot deflated enough for him to move. Seoho whined a little. "It's worth that ache." Seoho said with a small grin, moving to look at Youngjo, who was lying on his side, hand tracing over Seoho's stomach. 

"You know, no one is asking you to do it." 

"No, but you take mine." 

"I like it." Youngjo said with a shrug. "Plus we don't knot that often." 

"I like it too." 

"But if you're doing it because you don't think this is normal-" 

"Youngjo, I wouldn't change this. Us. Not for anything." Seoho said turning to face his boyfriend. "I'd just change the world we live in so people could be more understanding of alpha's like us." 

"Really good looking alphas?" 

"Mhm, really good looking alphas who are in love." Seoho smiled giving Youngjo another teasing kiss, kissing and talking about nothing with each other until they both fell asleep.

\- ☆ - 

Seoho was sat in the kitchen buttering toast when Dongju came in and moved to put his own bread in the toaster. "Your brother is going to need more than a shower to get rid of that alpha's scent." Seoho said as he kept buttering the toast, ignoring what would could only be a death glare from Dongju.

"You don't get to judge my brother when you-" 

"When I what Dongju? I am in a monogamous relationship." 

"You don't know what he's going through." 

"He has a perfect mate." 

Dongju sighed, "I know that. Look if I knew what he was doing -" Dongju sighed again. "He's my twin, so I have to be on his side." 

"He should wear something of Geonhak's to hide that scent." Seoho said quietly. "It's the best option if you are trying to protect Giwook." 

"Giwook knows what he does when he doesn't come home." 

"It's different smelling it on your mate and knowing it's happened." Seoho moved to take a bite of the toast. "Are you going to tell him that Youngjo and I are together?" 

"Why do you think he heard you two having sex this morning?" Dongju raised a brow. "He's a deep sleeper." 

"Are you ashamed of us?" Seoho said finally, it was a question he'd been avoiding. 

"No." Dongju shrugged. "I don't really care but if Dongmyeong tells our parents it could be a problem. I don't want to have to leave this pack - I get that some alphas like alphas. I mean I went to school with two omega's who got married a year ago. My parents are nice people, I just... it's not common for alpha's especially, to like each other so I don't know how they would feel." Dongju gave him a little smile. "And you guys are my family - so I don't want my family to have opinions of our pack." 

"I get it, Youngjo's pack are not... enthusiastic about me being with their son - and Geonhak's parents obviously sided with them." 

"That's not true." Dongju said quietly. "They aren't like that. They're really understanding." He said with a softness that only Dongju could manage to make sound firm as well. "It's just Youngjo's dad is their pack leader... Geonhak's dad asked us if you two were planning on marriage when we saw them last - but I think he was also really digging to see if we were getting ready for a baby." 

"You say that but-" 

"Youngjo's dad is the pack leader and you can ask him, Geonhak's parents did what they could for him." Dongju looked at Seoho, "you can't hold it against them forever." 

"No. I think you'll find I can. They watched Youngjo's parents kick him out because he wouldn't break up with me." 

"Seoho, they took him in." Dongju sighed. "I know it's hard but they do care about him and they would like to see him and you if you went back to Youngjo's home for a bit." 

"We go as little as possible." Seoho answered. 

"I know. Youngjo's parents are difficult, Geonhak told me." 

"We were kids." Seoho sighed, "I get it, it's weird for two alphas to feel like we do, but if it was wrong... why does it feel so good?" Dongju crinkled his nose, "not like that, although our sex is great, I mean like loving him doesn't feel wrong. I don't feel like I shouldn't be an alpha either... it's just what it is." 

"I think some people think too much about mates." Dongju shrugged, "I mean, I think - You know Geonhak and I are trying for a baby. I was just thinking, no matter what our kids do and who they love I would always be proud of them and accept them." He sighed, "It's just unfair for Youngjo's parents to be like that." 

"They've got better over time, they tolerate me." Seoho shrugged. "My dad is a beta, and my mom is an omega so they think that's why I've tricked their son, they literally think I've presented wrong. Which is fun because for a long time I was convinced I'd presented wrong." 

"Seoho, you're a wonderful alpha." Youngjo spoke from the entrance before coming in, giving Seoho a quick kiss and then taking a bite of the man's toast. "I'm gonna meet Geonhak at the studio just to run through edits on a song. Tell Dongmyeong to wear something of Geonhak's, I can still smell that alpha." Youngjo said, grabbing his jacket off the back of kitchen chair before leaving. 

"Sex must've been good, he's extra cheerful."

\- ☆ - 

Seoho was cooking for the pack, Dongmyeong was still there sitting at one of the counters just watching him. "What are you cooking?"

"Just making ddeokbokki for everyone when they're hungry. How come you've not gone home?" 

"Giwook's gonna be really mad today." Dongmyeong said with a sigh. "I know you all think I'm a bad person, but we went out together and I went home with a different alpha." 

"I mean, I can see why he'd be annoyed." 

"I know no one else would put up with me, I get it all the time - but Giwook and I are friends with benefits and that's how we like it." Seoho bit back the comment, everyone knew deep down that it was the way that Dongmyeong liked it and Giwook just went along with it. "I'm sure when you meet your omega you'll be like Dongju and Geonhak and be doing the whole children and mate bond thing, but you know that's not for everyone." 

"I know, not everyone has that cookie cutter life." Seoho said with a small smile, he thought maybe if he told Dongmyeong the other would understand that him and Youngjo were in love, but he wouldn't go directly against Dongju's wishes so he kept that comment inside. "You just, maybe don't go home with other alphas if you go out with Giwook." 

"He wasn't even worth the argument we're going to have when I get back." 

"Then why?" Seoho said gently. 

"He was cute, I don't know, I'd done too many shots." Seoho did wonder what was going on with Dongmyeong. "I mean, we're young and one day we'll both be ready to settle down or something - but he sleeps with other people too, I know Dongju makes out like it's just me. But when we go out together, one of us gets upset if the other goes home with someone else." 

"That's understandable, you both know the other does it but don't want to see it." Seoho sighed. "It's hard." 

"Well if you ask my twin it's easy." 

"He just wants you to have what he has." 

"Not everyone wants what he has. Geonhak is great but... we're young still." Dongmyeong sighed. Seoho really wanted to just tell him everything, to explain that he was going though, but he kept it back. "I should go home." Dongmyeong said grabbing Geonhak's jacket off the side. "I'll take an uber to try to help with the scent." He mumbled.

\- ☆ - 

It was weird to think that after everything they had been through together Youngjo could still make Seoho feel like a teenager, although now he didn't have to worry about who was going to see them kissing. They were sat by the Han River, Seoho leaning against Youngjo's chest, the weather was turning and it was starting to get cool. Out here, no one really knew what they were, they could be betas or an alpha/beta mix or maybe even one of them was a more unconventional omega, they didn't have to worry about what people thought of them. Not that they did at home. Youngjo tightened his arm around Seoho. "I wrote a song about you." He said quietly.

"You did?" Seoho smiled to himself, Youngjo's real passion was music, sports therapy was his job. Seoho knew one day his boyfriend would make it big and maybe then it would be an issue that he was with another alpha. Youngjo had moved a hand to take Seoho's. 

"Mhm, I wrote you a song, but you can't hear it yet." 

"That's not fair~" Seoho laughed, leaning back and pressing a kiss to Youngjo's cheek. 

"I'll play it for you when I propose." 

"Who said I was going to let you propose. Maybe I'll propose first." 

"Well maybe I already have it planned so you can't." 

"You'll just have to be quicker." Seoho laughed, giving Youngjo's hand a squeeze. "Imagine if we could have a bond." 

"Seoho." 

"No, I mean, it would be nice. To be able to have you with me." 

"Did you not pay attention in the bond class?" 

"Not really... you know Youngjo, I mean obviously I love you with all my heart but I don't... think... I could ever... with an omega... I can't really sense Dongju, I think I am actually broken." 

"You're not broken, some alpha's aren't the best at sensing omegas." 

"You can feel Dongju." 

"I'm the pack leader." 

"Youngjo, I'm being serious. I _can't_ feel him and I've only ever been attracted to alphas. I've never had a crush on an omega or beta." 

"That's okay, Seoho." Youngjo said softly and Seoho moved to press and kiss to the back of Youngjo's hand. "I mean, you don't need to ever worry about that, you're my forever Seoho." 

"It doesn't make you feel weird that I can't sense omegas properly?" 

"Why would it? Do you need to feel them?" 

"Well, no... But I'm just... supposed to." Seoho sighed. "Maybe your parents were right and I just presented wrong my parents are an omega and a beta." 

"My parents aren't right. Not about you or us. You're how you're meant to be, and we just both happen to be alphas who are in love." Youngjo moved slightly, he pulled the others necklace from where it was under his shirt. "Acorn, when I gave you this necklace, I promised you that you were my forever, because I knew that we were meant to be." 

"We were literally sixteen." 

"We both still wear the necklace." 

"We both still feel the same." Seoho grinned, he moved wanting to kiss his boyfriend. "I love you." 

"I love you too, don't worry too much about not feeling omegas, it's not a requirement to be a good alpha."

\- ☆ - 

Things were easiest when they did not have to go and see Youngjo's parents, but Youngjo promised Seoho that if his parents started with their disapproving comments but Seoho knew deep down they would sit there until it was time to leave and everyone would pretend that Youngjo's parents didn't kick him out when he was 16 and then let him come back when their son proved to be too stubborn. Seoho had little care for the couple, but they were Youngjo's parents and he knew one day would be grandparents to any children they did have - although if Seoho could help they would have very little to do with his kids lives. "Your sister told us you two have been discussing making a family. Do they allow _you people_ to do that." Youngjo's mother asked both of them although she was looking at Seoho - she'd liked him until she'd caught them kissing. Now he was just the boy who led her alpha son away from his destiny.

"Yes, alpha's like us are allowed to adopt and apply for surrogacy." Youngjo answered far more politely than Seoho would have done. "We've been discussing our options but we aren't sure which route we'd like to go down. There are pros and cons to both. We are also holding off, in our pack, Geonhak and his mate are trying to start a family and we decided as a pack that we would support them though that process before we start our own - often in adoptions the pack needs to be stable and a pregnancy could be a big transition for a pack especially the first one with in the pack." Seoho loved Youngjo, he loved how carefully the man had thought about all of this, how Youngjo had weighed the pack and put Dongju and Geonhak above his own desire. "We have plenty of time for babies." 

"Your sister and her omega already had two children by your age. Did your sister wait this long for children, Seoho?" 

"No, she had a baby with her alpha very quickly after they met." Seoho's sister was a beta, and she had been married to a wonderful alpha for years, something Seoho wanted for him and Youngjo, he wanted to marry and have kids and do all of that - but right now he wanted nothing less than to give Youngjo's parents the satisfaction of getting grandkids from him. "But she had to do less planning than we do. Although if we could have biological children, I'm sure we would already have them." Seoho eyed Youngjo's parents. He knew they were waiting for the day Youngjo would wake up and remember that he was meant to be with an omega.

The drive home was silent until Youngjo pulled up at the Mcdonalds they always went to after. "I'm sorry." 

"Why? Your parents are always horrible." Seoho sighed, hand running through his hair. "I get that they don't like me and they think I have tricked you but could they make it less obvious that they _hate_ me." 

"They don't hate you, they just don't understand us." 

"Your mother definitely hates me." Seoho sighed. "When we have children they are not invited to any of their birthdays or anything. I don't care. I am not having my children around someone with that much hate in their heart for someone because they're just different to what they expected." 

"If my parents don't fully accept you when we have children, we won't be taking the kids to visit them. I will not allow them to see anyone treating you or anyone like you aren't a wonderful, amazing man to be around our children. I will not have your status as a father, or husband undermined." 

"But until then you're going to make me suffer though your mom reminding me how I _ruined_ you." Youngjo went to take his hand. "Don't touch me Youngjo." 

"Seoho, we can just go home-" 

"No we're going to go in to the Mcdonalds, you're going to buy me and big mac meal and a flurry and we're going to eat in silence until I forgive you for making me do this _again_." 

"They're my parents." 

"It doesn't make them less awful Youngjo. They think I tainted you. I wonder how they'd take to knowing it was you who confessed your feelings for me first, or that you kissed me first. Maybe we should tell them how much you beg to take my knot like the big strong alpha you are." Seoho hated getting like this. He always let it build up until this rage came out and he said stupid shit like this. "Go on you tell your mom that you're a knot slut." 

"Are you done?"

\- ☆ - 

Seoho wished he could say this was the only time they'd had angry, proving a point sex in the back of a car in this car park, but it wasn't. They tidied themselves up and went in, Youngjo ordering for them while Seoho went and sat in a booth, knowing that it would be okay. Youngjo came back with their food and they sat, eating in silence. "I can't tell if you're fucked out or mad at me still."

"Both." Seoho mumbled, eyeing the mcflurry, he knew that Youngjo had gotten extra toppings on it. 

"I am sorry." 

"You say that every time." 

"I know... and I just-" 

"You want your parents to love us, but they are never going to Youngjo." 

"Seoho, we can't all have parents who are as amazing as yours." 

"I don't... I'm not expecting that." Seoho sighed, "But when we visit, who are we going for? Because it certainly isn't for me and you leave there feeling deflated too. I'm never going to be the boyfriend they want for you, and I am okay with that." 

"I just want them to accept us, they say they have." 

"Well they're lying, but Jo, I want them to accept us too, they're your parents and I wish they could be like mine and we could invite them to our housewarming, or when we celebrated your birthday, but we can't. Your parents are never going to be the kind of people we can just have over." Youngjo sighed and Seoho shifted in his seat. "I love _you_ Youngjo, and I hate how they have treated you since we met, there have been days where I wished I had presented omega or even beta, because then your parents would be able to at least-" 

"Don't, Seoho, you're perfect. But you're right. My parents aren't going to change, and I shouldn't be putting you through that." 

"You shouldn't be putting yourself through it either Youngjo." Seoho sighed, "I know you love them, but I can see that it hurts you too." 

"It's so stupid, they're not saying things we both haven't thought and then gotten past but it feels different." Youngjo sighed, "it's different to go through your own mental freak out about how could you possible fall for another alpha, but then when someone else points it out, it feels even more real. I don't feel bad for loving you Seoho, loving you feels right, like what I'm supposed to do but then people make comments and I'm left doubting myself -" 

"You don't know if it feels right to love me?" 

"No! It _does_ feel right. But my parents make me feel guilty, like I'm doing something I shouldn't and it feels like going back to that day my mom walked in when we were kissing." Seoho's heart hurt for Youngjo. Working through their own fears and doubts about being alphas in a relationship was something they had both had to do. Both if them had had doubt, both of them had worried that they were wrong, but it wasn't. Seoho knew that - they just loved differently to alphas like Geonhak. Seoho knew there must be other alpha-alpha couples out there but it was never spoken about. People only ever talked about betas with alphas and last year there had been a story line in a movie that was a side couple of two omegas and people had freaked out over it. One day people like them were going to shown, and eventually people would get over it. There had been a time where people thought betas should date outside of betas. Times would change, but nothing would change their love. "I just want to be with you Seoho." 

"I know Youngjo, and I just want to be with you. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. We have a pack and we have each other." Seoho leaned across the table and held his hand. "Do you want to share the mcflurry with me?" He offered softly. He knew that deep down they would be home to spend the rest of the day just in their room, holding each other and helping each other feel more stable.

\- ☆ - 

The other two knew they were just looking after each other, so left them alone. Seoho was lay on his back with Youngjo lying on his chest, holding his hand while Seoho gently rubbed circles on his back. Youngjo didn't say anything but they both knew what other meant and Seoho couldn't help but let his mind wander. Sure they were close, but Seoho wished he could have that bond with Youngjo the way that Dongju and Geonhak had. He might know how Youngjo was feeling and sometimes he could feel him when they were apart, but that came from being with someone for so long, right? He just wanted that bond like their packmates, he wanted to be able to help Youngjo feel better.

Youngjo fell asleep on him and Seoho lent down to press a gentle kiss to the top of the other alpha's head. He wished he could be everything that Youngjo needed him to be. Seoho knew that he'd never dated anyone else really, but he wasn't sure there could ever be another person. No one could ever compare to what he and Youngjo had together, but he didn't need to worry about that. Youngjo was his and his alone. 

When they felt better they went to cook, laughing and playing around as if earlier hadn't happened. Youngjo arms playfully around him, kissing at his neck while he tried to focus. "Jo~ I'm trying to cook~" Seoho laughed, letting Youngjo turn him so they were facing each other. "Youngjo, if this burns-" He was cut off by a kiss, wrapping his arms around the other alpha to kiss back. 

They were interrupted by Dongju clearing his throat, Seoho stepped back and turned back to the meat. "You better not burn it because you couldn't let go of each other for ten minutes." Dongju pouted a little, grabbing a drink from the fridge. The only omega in the pack was very sensitive to burnt taste when it came to food, and he would pout for the whole meal if it was slightly burnt. "Also I need to talk to you guys at dinner." Dongju said with a smile before leaving. 

Youngjo wrapped his arms tight around Seoho. "Do you think he's pregnant?" Seoho asked softly. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if he was? I know how much they want this." 

"I don't think it's that." Youngjo said gently, kissing behind Seoho's ear. "I can't feel a difference in him and I don't think he smells different, but if it's early then he might not." 

Dinner was easy, Seoho hadn't burnt the meat and they were all just eating and talking, Seoho felt a bit nervous about what it would be that Dongju wanted to tell them - he was desperate to hear that their packs omega was pregnant. He knew that Dongju really wanted to start his family and Geonhak did as well. "Guys, you know we have 2 spare rooms in this apartment?" 

Well this was not going the way that Seoho was expecting. "Yes." Youngjo said looking at Dongju. "Your brother cannot have one." 

"Not what I was going to ask, but why?" Dongju pouted. 

"We are not getting involved with his drama-" 

"He's not dramatic!" 

"Dongju, please be realistic, he's a little dramatic." Geonhak said with a little smile, kissing Dongju's cheek. 

"Fine. He's sometimes a little bit dramatic, and comes here drunk more often than not, but _still_ , he's my twin." Dongju shook his head. "Anyway, that isn't what I wanted to talk about, we have two spare rooms, and Dongmyeong has a friend who is looking for a pack." 

"Okay." 

"He's an omega but he's looking for a pack with his best friend who is a beta." 

"Okay." Youngjo said again, "and you thought our pack would be a better fit than Dongmyeongs?" 

"They didn't... want to join that pack." 

"Right, well before we meet them you will have to tell them that Seoho and I are together. I don't want them to be blindsided by two alphas being together, and we might not tell your brother, but I'm not going to be hiding who I am in front of our own pack." Youngjo said with a small sigh, "But if you tell them and they still want to meet us, you can arrange it."

\- ☆ - 

"You shouldn't be so nervous." Seoho gently ran a hand down Youngjo's back.

"Yes, but if they can't accept us." 

"Dongju already told them our pack has an alpha-alpha couple. I think it suits them better than you being single. I mean, I'm not entirely sure why they didn't want to become pack with Dongmyeong's lot - potentially the drama." Geonhak shrugged. Seoho was ever increasingly conscious of Youngjo's hand on his thigh, finger nervously tapping out a beat. Seoho partially felt concerned for Youngjo - although the last thing anyone needed was both of them radiating nerves, but the other half of him couldn't help but admire how Youngjo was music, even when he nervous. 

"Well they don't escape that being here, we get Dongmyeong sleeping here drunk at least once a month." 

"But we avoid their fights... Well you do." Geonhak sighed and Seoho knew that really Geonhak and Dongju found themselves in the middle of that drama more than anyone could ever really imagine. He also knew it must be hard for Geonhak because even if he did feel for Giwook, if Dongju thought his twin was right then he would have to concede. Well he didn't have to, but it was no secret that Geonhak would do anything if Dongju fluttered his eyelashes for it.

"Do you think they'll be a day when they'll sort it out?" Seoho sighed, "Not that I don't love cooking breakfast for Dongmyeong, hungover Dongmyeong is way nicer about my cooking than you guys ever are." He teased, he was trying his best to pull Youngjo out of his pit of nerves. He pressed a gentle kiss to Youngjo's cheek. "It's going to be okay Jo, I know it is." 

"Acorn." Youngjo's eyes were on the door, Seoho was surprised when Youngjo's hand tightened on his leg, he looked up and saw a tall man and a small man walking in with Dongju. It didn't take much for Seoho to work out who was the beta and who was the omega.

"Guys, this is Lee Keonhee and Yeo Hwanwoong."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/KK_Moonbeam) if you wanna chat or anything~


End file.
